


So Bring Me the Dawn

by babyfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex, im so fucking happy yall oh my GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: Her hair is everywhere, sticking to his skin like white silk, her hands grip him hard enough to hurt, and he thinks absently as he watches her, how can he not love her?





	So Bring Me the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to do it. Details are vague, let's assume they're stable somewhere on Earth, I just needed to do this. Okay? Okay.

Having a body again feels strange. 

It's his, yet it's not. 

Shiro watches the water run down his hand, his flesh and blood hand, the only one he has left. He flexes his fingers, flexes his toes, blinks the water out of his eyes. A hot shower is as pleasant as he remembers, but still, he feels... Off. Strange. 

If he had to define it, he'd guess that his spirit just hasn't quite settled in to this body yet. It's different; everything is more narrow than he remembers, his hips, his shoulders, his jaw. Even the scar on his nose is different, he'd noticed when he'd stopped in front of the mirror. He's fully aware of his scars in a way that disgruntles him. Some are missing, some are misplaced. Whoever put this body together missed quite a few details and he's a bit miffed about it.

Keith had filled him in while they'd settled in to this little home offered up by Lance's family. It didn't surprise him to know that Haggar had experimented further with what she'd taken from him after he'd escaped captivity, but he isn't happy about it. 

Shiro exhales and tips his face up to the spray of water one last time, letting the heat soothe him. Still, he has a body; he's back in the real world. He'll adjust. 

The home is quiet. He's sure everyone is sleeping off the events of the last few days, something they all deserve. There's an excess of energy running through him, as though his new body is adjusting to his spirit as well. Shiro takes his time drying off, pulls his clothing on a bit clumsily. It's awkward having only one arm to use; they had replaced his left one with the Galra technology immediately after removing it. He drapes the towel over his head and rubs it over his hair, humming to himself. He'll adjust. 

He shakes his head with a small huff of amusement as he removes the towel, touching his hair. White hair. Solid white. There had been a small patch before, but now his entire head is pure white. 

It matches Allura's. 

Shiro lowers the towel slowly as he muses over that thought. Allura. He's here because of her, because of her and Keith. He had known it was her the moment his spirit had been drawn out of the Black Lion; her essence had wrapped around his with an energy so pure there was no mistaking it for anyone else. He'd felt - safe. Wrapped in Allura's light, he'd felt so safe. 

A soft knock at the door steals his attention, and it cracks open to reveal Allura, as if his thoughts had summoned her. His heart jumps against his ribs.

Shiro greets her with a small smile and she takes that as his permission for her to enter the room. Allura closes the door and lingers in front of it. She watches him. Her eyes take in every detail, slowly, as if she's committing him to memory, and he supposes there are a few new things to get used to. 

Her eyes meet his again, an ocean of sadness and guilt, and it tugs painfully at his heart. 

"Princess," He says, voice soft, tender, and tears fill her eyes in response. 

His heart wrenches in his chest and he holds his hand out. She doesn't hesitate, but rushes right to him, and he's hit with so many memories - their first hesitant hug, tugging her into his arms when she was overwhelmed, her body crashing into his when she threw herself at him after a hard night of painful memories, the way her arms had circled his neck when she'd hugged him out of sheer happiness just because her mice had learned a new trick.

A hard lump forms in his throat. The last time he had seen her, the castle was being blasted with a deadly beam of energy. The sight is burned into his mind, her agonized scream imprinted on him forever. He had thought she was dead, had gone into that fight with Zarkon thinking that Allura had been taken from him.

So when her hand lands in his, he tugs her into his chest and wraps his arm around her, crushing her against him. The hitch in her breathing cuts at him. Her arms wrap around him in a vise like grip that threatens to crush his bones, but he welcomes it, welcomes the sensation of just _feeling_ again. 

"I'm so sorry," Allura whispers, and he closes his eyes. She's already said this, along with the others, repeatedly since he'd returned. 

Shiro shakes his head. "Don't-" He starts, but Allura steps back enough to look him in the eye and shakes her head too. 

"No, Shiro, I mean it." Her voice is low, threadbare, and aching. "I'm ashamed that I didn't recognize that he wasn't you right away. I - I should have, but I was just so happy to have you home and safe that it didn't occur to me until much later, and then things became so tense and I didn't know what to do, I thought - I thought things were over before they'd even really begun." 

He thinks of the stolen moments, the secretive looks across the room, the long nights spent sitting close together with their fingers tangled and their heads close as they whispered of nothing and everything, each moment their lips had almost touched; a life time ago, it seems, of almosts and maybes and possibilities. 

Allura sniffs and shakes her head again. Tears are still shimmering in her eyes, balanced precariously on her thick white lashes. "And then - Lotor-" Abruptly her face twists into a grimace, her eyes dark with rage. "I let him get close to me because I thought I was losing you all over again. I let that happen because I just - I wanted you and I felt as though you were done with me so suddenly." The anger fades, replaced with shame. "I let him kiss me." She closes her eyes with a sigh. "I let him kiss me and I let him manipulate me, I-"

"Sweetheart," He interrupts softly, because he can't stand the loathing in her voice, "It's okay. It doesn't matter to me." Maybe a little part of him hates the idea of anyone else touching her, but he understands; she was vulnerable, she was lost, and someone else had swooped in.

His arm tightens around her. For all of her strength, she is so soft beneath her armor and he wants nothing more than to whisk her off to a safe place where neither of them can hurt any more.

She opens her eyes to look at him and he lifts his hand to her face, traces the shape of her jaw with his thumb. She is as beautiful as he remembers, almost painfully so. Shiro shakes his head. "I'm here now," He murmurs, and he leans down because he can't help it.

"I'm here, I'm here, it's okay. You brought me back, I'm right here." He presses a kiss to her temple, to her cheek, the corner of her mouth, appreciating the warmth of her, appreciating that she is really here again, within his reach.

A quiet sob breaks in Allura's throat, one she tries to fight down. Her fingers curl in his shirt and she turns her head, her mouth seeking his. "Shiro," She breathes, as though she still can't grasp that he's right here in front of her yet, and it breaks him. 

He kisses her, cupping her cheek in his hand, cradling her face as he does. He intends for it to be soft, wanting the moment to be perfect for their first kiss, but the desperation between both of them is spreading like a wild fire. Her fingers curl tighter in his shirt; he can feel her nails pressing into his flesh, and that helps to ground him in the reality of the moment. His hand slides into her hair, slowly so that he can feel all of that silk against his skin, and cradles the back of her head as he deepens the kiss.

Allura melts into him with a soft noise that sends a rush of heat spiraling through his stomach. She opens her mouth to him, tongue sliding against his, sending another wave of heat through him. Desire awakens in his veins, a slumberous beast that stretches its claws as Allura's hands travel up over his shoulders, back down his torso. She makes another noise, one of impatience, and suddenly tears into his shirt. She rips the material from his chest with nimble fingers. It shocks him, turns him on like nothing else has before. 

She pushes him towards the bed and he follows obediently, stopping when his knees hit the bed. "Off," He orders, his voice husky, fingers tugging at her nightgown. He doesn't want to ruin it - it looks so pretty on her and he doesn't know if she has anything else to wear to bed - so instead he sinks onto the edge of the bed and watches as Allura slides out of her robe, then slips the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders. It pools at her feet in a puddle of fabric, leaving her entirely exposed to him.

The moonlight filtering in from the window wraps around Allura, caressing her dark skin lovingly. Her markings glow, and he sees that there are more than the ones on her cheeks; they glide around her shoulders, slide between her breasts, curl around her hips and disappear between her thighs. Shiro has a sudden, maddening desire to haul her to him and trace every single one with his fingers, his mouth, his tongue. 

Allura reaches for Shiro, grabs onto his sweats and tugs them off, does the same with his boxers. The air in the room feels cold on his heated skin. He beckons her to him and slides up the bed, shifting backwards until he reaches the pillows against the headboard. Allura follows him, and the sight of her crawling up the bed, entirely naked, makes his cock throb. He's hard and aching, desperate for her, unable and unwilling to think or care about anything else.

Allura settles on her knees in front of him, her hands sliding over his knees, up his thighs, making him shiver. He's thought about this, of course he has, and none of the fantasies hold up to the real deal. So many restless nights spent thinking of her like this, so many times he hadn't been able to look her in the eye because of where his fantasies had gone, and they all pale in comparison to the way her skin feels against his, to how it feels to watch her shift her way into his lap, leaning in to kiss him - and it feels utterly _incredible._

Shiro sighs into the kiss. Her mouth is soft, lush, warm, intoxicating. His hand slides along Allura's side, down to the gentle curve of her hip, and he's very aware of the shiver that runs through her as his thumb follows a bright pink line down to the junction of her legs. He steals a glance at her and moves his hand around, following another mark up her inner thigh. Allura bites her lip, lashes fluttering, and rocks her hips. 

Well, he knows how to take a cue when he's given one. Gently, he presses his hand against her core, slides one finger between her lips. His breath hisses out between his teeth. She's so wet already, heat radiating from her core. Allura moans, a faint sigh of pleasure, and the sound rolls down his spine and pools low in his gut. He watches her as he tests her readiness, easing his finger into her. Desperate as he may be, he doesn't want to hurt her. 

Allura moans again, rocks her hips against Shiro's hand. He swallows hard and circles her clit with his thumb, slowly, just to watch the way her back arches and her teeth dig into her lower lip. He exhales unsteadily and leans forward, trails kisses down the swell of her breast, following the path of a marking that disappears beneath her breast with his tongue. Allura whimpers quietly, arches closer to him. 

He lifts his head to look at her. "Have you-" 

"Yes." She lets out a laugh, soft and breathless. "Eons ago, but yes, I have." 

He slips his finger out of her gently, eyes closing briefly at the disappointed noise she makes. "We don't have protection." 

"I know." Her hands frame his face and she kisses his mouth, his nose, his forehead, returns to the scar on his nose, then his mouth. "I know, I just - please, Takashi, I need this. I need you." 

His hand tightens around her hip. Shiro lifts his head and kisses Allura deeply, fiercely, trying to convey through his body all that he can't with words. He breaks the kiss and watches as she aligns herself, wraps his hand around the base of his cock to hold still while she lowers herself onto him. She doesn't waste any time, but takes him all the way into her, all the way to the base. A breathless moan bursts from him before he can contain it, loud in the silence of the room. 

Allura inhales sharply. She holds herself still for two heartbeats, head falling back, savoring the moment, and it's the most erotic thing Shiro has ever seen in his life. And then she lifts her head and looks at him. Her hand curls around the nape of his neck and she rocks her hips forward, a quick pace that gives life to the desperation they are both feeling, to the nameless thing that has been building between them for so long now.

Shiro slides his arm around Allura, presses his hand to the middle of her back, presses her close to him. Her free hand grips his shoulder hard enough to bruise and he welcomes the pain, lets it mix with the pleasure filling him. Her skin slides against his, thighs pressed tight against his hips, and he cannot look away from her. He's thinking, as he watches her ride him, watches the unashamed pleasure on her beautiful face, that the thing has a name now, and he's thinking it just might be named love.

Her hair is everywhere, sticking to his skin like white silk, her hands grip him hard enough to hurt, and he thinks absently as he watches her, how can he not love her?

"Takashi," She breathes, her voice catching on a moan as he slides his hand down to grip her backside. She moans again, wanton and shameless, biting her lip. "I've missed you, I've missed you so much." 

The sound of his name wrapped in her breathless moans sends a frisson of desire right to his core, hot and merciless. He groans and leans forward, kissing her neck, nipping at a mark on her shoulder. "Missed you, too, Allura, God I missed you." 

Allura catches his face between her hands, rests her forehead to his. Her eyes are bright, shining at him with that emotion he's been hesitant to name, and his heart squeezes painfully in his chest at the sight. Love. What lies between them is love, pure and bright. He swallows hard, feeling tears burning in his eyes suddenly.

He will never forget the feeling of her spirit finding his, guiding him out of the astral plane; the heat she'd surrounded him with, the light she'd breathed into him. _Shiro_ , She had whispered, _It's time to come home._ In that moment they had been one, her very soul wrapped around his, her life force guiding and protecting his until she'd introduced him to this new body. And here they are now, connected again, his cock buried deep inside of her, her hands holding him to her, her mouth traveling along his skin with a desperate need to taste him, to know him in ways they'd never let themselves experience before. 

Shiro grips Allura's hip and thrusts into her, kisses her, breathes in the gasp she emits. Here she is, providing him with paradise, with solace, with a home. With a place to belong. He blinks through the tears and hides his face in her shoulder, hips thrusting without mercy into her. Allura cries out, throws her head back and clings to his shoulders. He can feel the familiar tightening, the sensation building and building and building. 

Allura sobs, trying her hardest to keep herself quiet. She drives her hips down to meet Shiro's, the need in her climbing to a fever pitch. "Takashi," She gasps, "Takashi, please-" 

He groans, thrusting harder, faster, feeling her walls clench around his cock. He presses her to him, needing her as close as possible. He kisses along her neck, breathing ragged, presses his teeth into the edge of a pink tendril creeping across her shoulder, and suddenly Allura is crying out, back arching, hands tightening around his shoulders as she comes. The intensity of it drags Shiro over the edge with her and he thrusts into her with a broken cry, his orgasm ripping through him, stealing his breath for a moment. 

Allura rocks her hips, her pace slowing as she rides out the pleasure, chasing every bit of it that she can get. Shiro slumps when she does, holding her to him. Tremors rock one of them, maybe both, he doesn't really know. He rests his cheek to Allura's shoulder, closes his eyes against the tears that haven't gone away. They fall anyway, dripping onto her heated skin. Her arms circle his neck slowly and she strokes his hair, soothing him, comforting him. Loving him. 

Carefully, Shiro sits back against the pillows, welcoming the coolness of the material against his back. He watches Allura as she separates their bodies, and his heart flutters with relief when she slides down onto the bed and tugs on his arm until he follows her. After so long gone, after having all of her like that, he doesn't think he can be away from her for a while. She lets Shiro get comfortable, watches as he turns onto his left side so that his right arm is available to him. Immediately she tucks herself into him, curls her body into the shelter of his.

Her fingers, trembling slightly, trace his jaw, and he wonders briefly if she's bothered by those subtle differences he's so aware of. But her eyes are still bright. Exhausted, sated, but still shining at him, and he thinks maybe it's not so important. Shiro closes the scant space between them and kisses Allura, softly, slowly, tenderly. He pours into it all that he can't say, hoping she'll understand.

Her fingers travel into his hair, stroking with a touch that soothes him like nothing else can. When she opens her eyes, a smile curves her mouth. "We match," She whispers, tugging on his hair gently. 

His heart swells in his chest. "I can only hope I'll pull it off as well as you," He whispers, just to hear her giggle. The sound wraps around him, blankets him in the familiar, brings him back to the nights they'd stolen for themselves for moments just like this.

Shiro runs his hand down Allura's back, watching her. She looks so young like this, with her eyes drowsy and her hair spilling around her like a snow storm. He didn't think he'd ever get this, didn't think he'd get so lucky, and now that he's here, in this moment, his heart feels as though it's going to break every one of his ribs trying to expand enough to hold everything inside of it.

Allura kisses his shoulder, lets her hand fall to lay across his neck. "You're safe," She whispers, watching him back. "You're safe with me, Takashi. I promise you." 

The hard lump returns to block his throat. He lifts his hand to move Allura's hair, to touch a mark on her shoulder, to stroke her cheek. Here he is, in bed with the love of his life, feeling his soul reach for hers, feeling their spirits brush against one another. He knows that the rest of their little family is scattered throughout the house, sleeping safe and sound.

"I know," Shiro whispers. "I'm home."


End file.
